Talk:Kick/@comment-10156539-20130625163248
Since kick girl forever shared her idea, I had the confidence to share mine. - There was a time where the justice on Earth was unbalanced, and there were people to stop it. No one knew, or could know. That time is now, and one of those people is me.- "Dude, it was amazing! Like, you should of been there!" "Yeah, I know Marcus, ya told me before. Who's the girl near our lockers?" "I dunno. Lets check it out." (The girl had a black leather Jacket with the phrase "サッカーの選手" in white letters on the back. She had black jeans and a red shirt. Jonathan, the one from Argentina, approached.) J - Hola. Soy Jonathan, y esto es Morgan. Somos sus nuevos vecinos vestuarios. Oops, I said- Mysterious Girl- No, Hablo Español. Es tan bueno tener a alguien que te entiende! Por cierto, estoy Mandie. Me Mandolin puede llamar si desea. J- Great to meet you Mandie. If you need anything, ring me up. Can I see your schedule? M- Yep. Here J- Hey! We have all the same classes! Sweet! (Glances to the side) Oh gosh. Morgan, take her to the cafeteria. Morgan- Why can't you? J- Two words. They're here. M- Who? Mean Girl- Who's this? J- The new girl. Aright, me and Marcus gotta go. See ya. (Walks down hallway) Mean Girl- Stay away from Jon. He's mine, and everybody knows that. M- I didn't. How could I? I just got here. Mean Girl- We're, like, meant to be, so just keep your eyes on someone else. M- (Muttering) He didn't seem to like you that much... Mean Girl- What was that? M- Nothin' Mean Girl- Take some words of advice. Stay with the nerds. M- Thank you! Mean Girl- For what? M- Calling me smart. Mean Girl- I'm not going to lose a guy to a stupid black girl. M- Listen, Hun. You can trash talk me all ya want, but I will not let anyone go past the racial barrier. By the way, I'm also Native American and Brazilian. Got anything to say about that, hmm? I thought not. So get your over made up face outta here. I don't want to mess it up. (Walking down hallway, sees boys peeking from behind another row of lockers, winks, and gives beautiful smile) J- I have a headache. Morgan- I'm kinda tired... Do you think... J- No way dude! (Mean Girl walks down hallway) J- Headache's gone! Morgan- Not so tired anymore! -end of scene- (Mandie comes up, puts a pad down, projects something, and then enlarges it in front of her) *bell rings* (Mandie, sitting on a bench, eating her lunch, humming softly) J- Hey! M- Wha?! Oh, hi, Jonathan. J- So... What's up? M- Nothin' much. Met some people. People didn't wanna meet me... Why are you here? I thought you were popular around here. J- (scoffs) Me? No! Morgan and Cory are top dogs around here. I'm probably a wolf in the distance... Was that too deep? M- No. It was fine. J- I thought the new girl could use some company. Did you get a pad? M- I'm here on a special scholarship. I got a few... extra things... J- What kind? M- Oh, I don't know, high tech stuff. J- Can you show me? M- NO! I mean... Sorry, no. J- (sighs) Here comes Cory... M- You don't like him? J- Not really. I used to be scrawny, like, I don't know, 6 years ago, and he bullied me, but then I grew a lot bigger and stronger than he was... He still bothers me. M- (glancing at his lunch) Well, if you keep eating like that, you'll become The Rock. J- (laughing) You're not like those other girls, are you? M- No. J- Favorite player? M- Marta. J- American Football Team? M- The Chicago Bears J- College team? M- Ohio State. J- Nice. M- Is the blond dude Cory? J- Yep... C- Hey, Jon. Who's this? M- I'm Mandie. C- Pleasures all mine. M- (rolling eyes, looking towards Jon) Charmed. J- Well, I'd better go. (Gets up, winks at Mandie) M- I should too. (Gets up, slightly smiles) C- (cringes) *end of scene* (Mandie and Jon pushing a picture across the screen) (In the dorms) (Jon leaning against the wall, someone knocks) J- yeah? C- (walks in) Listen, Jon, how do you feel about the new girl? J- Uh, she's nice. C- You know the most popular boys get the girls, right? J- Yeah. The girly girls. (Mocking someone) OMG, like, Morgan is soo hot! C- Just because she met you first doesn't mean she likes you. J- Dude, slow your roll. I just met her. It's not like the disney fairy tales. She didn't dream about me, and I, most definitely, didn't kiss her. C- Just leave her, Kay? J- Or what? C- Or this! (Kicks him in the shin, then retorts, having a pain shoot up his leg) What is up with your shins?! J- I never used shin guards in soccer. Now get the heck out of my room. C- You haven't heard the last of me!! J- Yeah, I know. I have to hear your voice in class. How'd you like it? Should I do more?